


What's lurking in Garreg Mach forest's

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Monsters, Multi, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: First day at Garreg Mach, Glenn meet a strange boy from Golden Deer and he got attached to him, what he would never expect. Especially knowing he went in Garreg Mach only to escape an old legend... an old legend seeming to be ready to catch him up. And when Holst Prudentia Goneril only wants to discover what's lurking in the forest... Glenn knows his whole destiny is about to take a big turn.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril/Miklan
Kudos: 2





	What's lurking in Garreg Mach forest's

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad english, it's not my first language and I've dislexia!
> 
> Also, please take care of yourself and stay hydrated! You're awesome and I truly believe in you *blow kisses to you *

“Glenn…”

Glenn was standing at a few paces from his father, knelt in front of a statue of the Goddess in the little Chapel within their property. The Duke was holding his hands together, the head down.

“I’m fine, father.”

“You have to pray the Goddess,” the man said. “So she will protect you, you won’t have to worry her anger and she will bless your journey.”

“I know father but…”

“Glenn. I’m not asking you to believe what I say, I ask you to pray the Goddess. You will have to rule our Dominion in a few years and you have to be able to do it. You know what’s happening to those who refuses to believe and to pray to the Goddess. You’re going in her biggest house. You have to be faithful.”

Glenn bit his lower lip.

Yes… Perhaps he should pray.

He approached the statue next to the man. He forced himself to kneel as well and joined his hands too. But he wondered… wasn’t it more dangerous to pray the Goddess when he totally didn’t mind about her? Like every other Noble of Faerghus, he had to pray the Goddess and follow the dogma of the Church, they were all so pious, but no matter what they would say to him, he just couldn’t believe it.

They told him he had to pray or the Wrath of the Goddess would be unbelievable and he just didn’t understand…

Was it devotion if they prayed blindly for her, in the hope they wouldn’t have to undergo the consequence of her fury?

Glenn strongly believed the contrary.

And he really didn’t want to go to Garreg Mach…

He didn’t want to go to Garreg Mach. He should be with Felix, hugging him and making him laugh. There was nothing better than this…

He had received the title of Knight already, thanks to the King Lambert who wanted Dimitri to be protected by the one he trusted the most, and he really didn’t know why he bothered himself with Garreg Mach.

It was ridiculous!

He had nothing to learn.

They couldn’t teach him anything…

He was able to fight, he was very good with a sword and not so bad with a lance, he could do some basic magic…

In fact, the only thing he couldn’t do was climbing on a horse. His father already tried to teach him that but he was so tiny he believed he should go on a pony. Could they have a pony on the battlefield?

He was fine on his grounds, learning more by teaching Felix.

He didn’t want to pass one whole year without him…

On the very first day at Garreg Mach, he already found his way to the training room. If he had to be there, he wanted to forget he had to be there actually… Training, proving them he was good enough to be send back in his Dominion, not have to stay here and pray a Goddess he feared…

“Hello?”

His sword stopped in the void, slaying an invisible enemy.

“Hello?” Glenn replied.

A guy leaned, his head sliding under his. A long pink mane slid along his uncovered shoulder. They both were wearing the black sleeveless vest of Garreg Mach but while Glenn had a white shirt under it, this guy had nothing. And had opened the vest.

“Hi! You can wield that sword,” he said, showing it.

“Yes… I learned that for sixteen years.”

“You look like you’re seventeen years old or something like that?” the guy said.

“Yeah, I’m eighteen,” Glenn replied. “And you?” he asked, guessing it was what politeness asked.

“Twenty soon,” he smiled. “They gave me one too but I can’t wield that. Can you show me?”

“Uh… if you want to?”

“Thank you! I can show you how to wield an axe after that?” he offered.

Glenn looked at him with a light hesitation. Perhaps he should agree? It was one of the last things he couldn’t wield properly after all. Well, there were bows too but it really wasn’t his kind. Axe neither but a service for a service, isn’t it?

“Why not. I’m Glenn Victor Fraldarius, from Faerghus,” he introduced himself.

“I’m Holst Prudentia Goneril!” this one smiled, straightening.

He grabbed his sword and paced backward. As he was doing so, Glenn couldn’t help following the movement of his hand. And then blushed when he saw him wearing a short skirt with white veils, high socks and wader above it.

“Sorry,” he said, looking away as a movement made appear more skin than decency allowed.

“That’s fine, you can look. You might have to, this thing is pretty light and fly all over. Or perhaps it’s my technic to destabilize my adversaries,” he smiled, a finger in front of his lips.

“It is?”

“It is!” Holst laughed. “Does it work?”

“A bit!” Glenn replied. “I’m a Knight and…”

“Are you? Really?”

Glenn nodded.

“That’s great! My father sent me here because he believed I needed to ‘learn to focus’ and also he hoped the lessons could teach me to be a good leader. But what about you, if you’re already a Knight?”

“My Kingdom is very pious and I can’t hope accessing my heritage if I haven’t showed my devotion to the Goddess by offering my service to this academy,” Glenn explained.

“Really?” Holst asked.

“Sadly.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“That’s fine… Well, not that fine. I already miss my little brother.”

“Your little brother? What’s his name?” Holst asked, his eyes shining.

“Felix! He is so cute!”

“I bet he his! But I’m sure my little sister is cuter! She is called Hilda and you would see her, you would immediately believe she is cuter than your brother!”

“Impossible, Felix is the cuter!” Glenn smirked.

“I can’t believe it.”

“I’m sorry, but I will have to make it believes to you.”

“Isn’t it a bit fast to invite me over your place, Glenn?” Holst smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you want me to believe you except by showing him to me? I hope I will be allowed to hug him. And then… You will face your defeat when I invite you over my place!”

“So it’s not that fast,” Glenn smirked.

“It’s fine, you did it first,” Holst smiled.

“Unbelievable.”

Glenn shook his head and held out his sword, the edge sliding under Holst’s chin who smiled wider to him.

“Take your sword and prepare yourself.”

“Yes, Sir,” Holst smiled.

Every day, Glenn and Holst found each other in the training room, training axe or sword. Both were doing lot of progresses little by little. Their discussions were actually making easier to pass the time in Garreg Mach. Days seemed to pass faster and they had the feeling to be nearer of their siblings because they could talk about them. They would happily show each other the letters they received and Holst even gave a bracelet Hilda had made to Glenn.

Glenn didn’t really want it but Holst was so delighted to give it to him…

They would find each other at the dining hours and eat together.

In a general way, that was surprising a lot of people at Garreg Mach because usually, you would find Blue Lions with Blue Lions, Golden Deer with Golden Deer, Black Eagles with Black Eagles… But no one really did anything to them. Even though there was a guy Holst’s was always hugging the arm, a certain Balthus Von Aldbrecht being in his class, always made comment about the fact it was weird to see a Blue Lion hanging around them.

But he wasn’t making comment only about that.

Him, like the others, talked a lot about rumors. They said there was something lurking around the Monastery. At first, they believed it was something belonging to the Monastery, a protection against prowler but it looked like the member of the Monastery themselves were talking about it, not knowing what it was.

When you listened around the corridors, it looked like Monsters had lost around?

Some talked about having seen a Monster, yes, a few days after the start of the school. Some talked about weird sound in the forest only started the first or second day. This was creating so many rumors… Words were spoken, name cited and it seemed some servants, Knights and even students, believed there was someone who had brought a pet that wasn’t allowed around. In a general note, even though the Monastery was filled with lost dogs and cats, with fishes, horses and birds, you couldn’t bring your own pet from home. But if someone had managed to bring a Wyvern of their own…

Rumors were spreading…

And Glenn couldn’t sleep that night, thinking about all those words he heard around. All those suggestions by people who knew nothing or too much. It was said some Knights had been send in the woods but no one came back. Truth or lies to make their lives of Vassal of the Church a bit more exciting?

Knocks on the door echoed.

Glenn didn’t move, it wasn’t the first time it happened.

Technically, you couldn’t leave your room once the curfew was reached but Glenn quickly learned that Holst didn’t care about rules. He tried not to look at him and turned in the bed as he felt the mattress crush under his weigh.

“You sleep?” Holst asked, leaning over him to kiss his cheeks.

His peach perfume immediately invaded Glenn’s nostrils and he grabbed his cushion to press it over his face.

“Trying. Leave me alone.”

“Very well. If you change your mind, I won’t be in my room.”

Glenn’s heart tightened and he moved the cushion to sit next to him. He blushed and looked away as he saw pink corset following Holst’s curves and those veils hugging his thighs.

“Can’t you wear proper clothes,” he grumbled. “And where do you go?”

“Those are proper clothes.”

“Where do you go?” Glenn asked again. “To Balthus?” he insisted with…

A bit of jealousy?

Or sadness?

“Balthus? Why would I?”

“You two are big friends no?” Glenn asked.

Holst nodded. “But in fact… you are here…”

“I am.”

“So I believe it is the best moment to go after the terrible Monster lurking in the woods.”

“What?! And what I have to do with that?!”

“I noticed something, Glenn Victor Fraldarius…” Holst leaned a pale finger adorned with a long pink nail with rainbow reflects. “You often go outside at night.”

“What?” Glenn whispered. “That’s ridiculous… What are you saying? I pass most of my nights with you. And you fall asleep in my arms so what do you want me to do? I wouldn’t take the risk to awake you.”

“In contrary… I know you are leaving your room because of that. You’re not that discrete, Glenn.”

“You were spying on me?” Glenn groaned, turning away. “I thought you were my friend.”

“I’m not using you,” Holst replied. “I’m not passing all my time with you because I want to know what is hidden in the forest. I like you. Glenn… I really like you…” He kissed his cheek. “I would stay with you and not go to see what is in the forest if that could assure you I’m not using you…”

Glenn turned in the bed and watched him.

The Golden Deer boy leaned over him, his lips brushing his.

“I really like you, Glenn.”

Glenn moved his fingers to press them against his lips.

“I really like you… but I’m…in love with someone else?”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“But I really like you…”

“What do you mean?” Holst asked.

Glenn straightened a little, his lips approached his but he stopped before, pressing their forehead together instead.

“It’s fine… go see what’s in the wood,” he whispered.

Holst kissed his fingertips and approached them from Glenn’s lips. Who let him do, kissing his fingers too. Holst pressed them against his own lips.

“Come with me,” Holst asked.

“You win…” Glenn said.

Holst got up and took his hand, making him got up too.

“Now?”

Holst nodded.

“You don’t change yourself?” he asked, looking the naked legs.

“Yep!”

“Seteth will have a heart attack,” Glenn whispered, following him without thinking.

He should have put on slippers or do something… But instead, he just followed him, intertwining their fingers as they walked. He couldn’t help looking Holst as he moved away, leading.

He had to confess he didn’t like how much he was attracted by him. How was it possible? How could he be that attracted by him while still having feelings for someone else? It wasn’t even just that he was enthralled by Holst beauty. He liked his personality. He felt good when he was there… He loved their discussion, he loved their training… but his love for the _other one_ hadn’t disappeared at all. He still liked the discussion with the _other one_ , the training as well, the bad part of his personality, their arguments… the feeling of his arms around him. But he also loved how Holst would snuggle in his arms and fall asleep there, his head on his chest. He loved his smile… and he loved the smile of the _other one_ even though it was rarer. Perhaps it was even more precious because it was rarer?

Glenn was so confused as he followed him.

“So do you know where is the Thing or do you search it too?” Holst asked, holding his hand so tightly.

“A… bit of both,” Glenn replied.

“How it arrived here?” he asked.

“It followed me, I think… Do you know about that Legend saying you would be cursed if ever you don’t pray enough the Goddess?”

Holst shook his head.

“I suppose it might be something from Faerghus…”

There was sound around and Holst quickly pressed Glenn against the wall, his finger on his lips.

Glenn stared at him, breathing slowly.

They stayed in silence for a long moment. Until the sounds disappeared. Then Holst pulled away and tugged him after him. They were more discrete again. And when they talked, it was in a very low voice.

“What is it?” Holst asked. “Are you really cursed?”

“That’s what my father always said. I… I need you to be ready for that… for that curse… Do you believe in the Goddess?” he wondered.

“I do. And you?”

“I have to…”

He frowned and Holst glanced at him with doubts.

Both of them wondered, at this exact moment, if it was true devotion in this case and Glenn knew it…

But instead of that, they were walking through the corridors. And soon enough, they would be in the big park, and dug in the forest…

It was strange.

Usually it seemed like they would cross the Monastery in five minutes or less, but here, in the middle of the night, they needed like twenty minutes? Only the Moon and the Stars were showing them the way… coming outside Garreg Mach had been a veritable challenge.

But in the wood, their toes digging in the wet ground, it was even harder to see where they were walking…

It was just so dark.

“Holst, aren’t you cold?” Glenn asked.

“It’s fine,” he said.

He moved his fingers, sparkles coming from there as they zigzagged between the trees. He didn’t know where to go. He searched for something, a sound, a shadow… anything that could give him clues. Marks in the floor? On the trees…

“You believe whatever it is, you have been followed by it because you don’t believe in the Goddess?” Holst wondered.

“I believe in the Goddess.”

“Let me show doubts!”

Glenn sighed. “That’s not important toward why she have received my devotion. As long as I’m praying…”

“Perhaps it is for her… I would be pretty hurt if someone came to talk to me only for something else.”

Holst winked at him and Glenn looked away with a groan.

“I don’t even know why I like you, you are insufferable!”

“You like me and that’s all I will remember! Plus… have you seen how cute I am?!”

“You’re not cute,” Glenn replied.

“What?!” Holst hiccupped, turning his head toward him. “So now, you attack me?”

“I mean… Felix is cute. Like cuter than your sister. Obviously.”

“I will murder you, Fraldarius and in the wood, no one will hear you scream,” Holst swore, approached him.

Coming so close, his fingers brushing his throat.

Glenn smiled but lost it.

“What? I’m going too far?” Holst asked, worry to make him uneasy.

“No, it’s…”

Holst heard the sound of a breathing, could smell the stench of a giant mouth. Holst’s hand tensed around Glenn and he turned, watching the big Beast. How could he not have hear it come?!

“Is it your curse?” Holst asked, thunder coming from his hand.

“It’s not _my_ curse! That’s what the curse does to you!”

The shining red eyes were casting so many lights around, you could almost see in the dark forest.

“Leave him alone! He was just playing around,” Glenn said to the Monster.

“It’s someone?” Holst whispered.

His Blue Lion friend nodded. Tensed.

“Is this Felix? Because you would win some fair point in the cuteness,” Holst smiled to Glenn.

“Excuse me?” Glenn said. “Don’t try to win or anything… Felix is the cutest and this is…”

Holst let go of his hand, he approached the big cheek and caressed it.

“Don’t listen to Glenn, he is mean. You’re beautiful…” he said, pressing his forehead against the bony surface.

“Holst, are you sure you’re alright?” Glenn asked.

The big eye turned to watch at Holst.

“I’m fine,” he replied, his fingers moving to the big horn.

Glenn was in disbelief as he was seeing him doing that. How could he… see the beauty in there? It was just… against everything he already had seen before. Even him, who knew the Monster couldn’t act that way.

And that just pushed him to…

“I want to kiss you,” he let out without realizing.

“What?” Holst asked.

“I… I want to kiss you but… he is the one I love,” he whispered.

Holst tilted his head in the side. “And you don’t think he is pretty?”

“Not like that…”

Glenn looked away, feeling shame swirling within him.

“Don’t worry, I will find you pretty for two!” Holst said to the Beast. Then he looked at Glenn. “It’s fine, Glenn. You don’t have to do anything. We can be friends.”

“But I don’t want to…” Glenn said under his breath.

The Beast leaned forward and his big horn moved behind Glenn, bringing him closer. The Blue Lion sure was surprised but moved forward. What could he do except that? He stopped being pushed at a few paces from Holst, his heart was throbbing in his chest and as he watched him, showing care and tenderness to a Beast that only brought disdain and hatred in his home… he just didn’t understand how someone could be that pretty inside and outside.

The Monster pushed him a bit more toward Holst…

“Miklan! Stop it! That’s ridiculous!” Glenn groaned.

“I think your boyfriend doesn’t want you to regret anything.”

“He… he is not my boyfriend,” Glenn mumbled. “We confessed, we love each other but… he is not my boyfriend.”

Holst glanced at the Monster who seemed to heavily sigh, making shiver trees around and protest an owl that let out a long scream.

“So… what’s holding you back?” Holst leaned toward him, his fingers still gently caressing the skull. “I’m talking for you. What is holding you back to be his boyfriend or to kiss me?”

“The future my father traced for me?”

Miklan groaned, his nails digging in the ground with rage. Holst’s eyes widened as he swore it was turning… bigger?

Was it really a Curse from the Goddess or a Rage?

Glenn said the Monster had followed him until here. Perhaps he was just angry against him…

Holst approached Glenn, his fingers caressing his cheek.

“No one will tell anything to your father. You can do what you want here…”

Glenn bit his lower lip, looking away. But in a heartbeat, he moved toward Holst, his lips brushing his. Holst pulled backward.

“Wait what? Kissing me? I thought you would be confess and all?!” Holst said.

“Can… I do both?” Glenn asked.

Holst blinked and then leaned over him, kissing his lips. Glenn blushed in surprise and passed his arm around his waist, bringing him closer to him, replying to the kiss. Holst’s fingers passed in the dark blue hair, pulling them away from his face, allowing his thumb to caress it.

It was his first kiss. With a man. And his heart was throbbing so fast in his chest but Glenn was the first one to notice the warm wind had disappeared as well as the red gleam…

He moved back and glanced on the side, the night seemed to show a body next to them? He called thunder and saw Miklan, sat on the floor. Holst looked as well and smiled, biting his finger.

“Miklan?”

“Yup… Sure knew about that legend about a kiss turning back ugly being into less ugly being but didn’t know it meant two pretty boys have to kiss for it to be efficient.”

“Hi,” Holst smiled, still biting his finger.

“Can you stop looking?” Glenn protested, pressing his hand on Holst’s eyes.

“But Glenn!! I appreciated the view!”

“Stop!” Glenn blushed.

He could keep his head up in front of any adversary, any adult trying to look down on him, and not only because he was so tiny, and yet, he was all flustering and blushing there.

“Glenn,” Miklan called.

He held out his hand to Glenn, rolling it around his wrist to bring him on his lap. Glenn was a bit tensed because, well, you didn’t untransform with clothes on.

“You wanted to tell me something?” Miklan asked, his big hands covering Glenn’s cheeks.

Glenn pressed his hands on them.

It was in the secret of the forest. It didn’t mean anything… but he knew what he had to do and he didn’t believe he could reach to this love. His engagement, his father’s will, plans… But for one year, he was at Garreg Mach and Rodrigue couldn’t know anything… right?

Even though… just one year? It seemed to be mean.

And yet… Miklan followed him there. He was in such a rage of not being able to come with him at Garreg Mach, be with him, offer him what anyone never got bothered to give him. Praise, yes; expectations, way too much; commands and orders, still too much; but pure love? Well, Glenn would counter saying that no one could love him more than Felix loved him but, of course, it wasn’t the same…

“Do you still want to be my lover?” Glenn asked, looking away.

“Yes,” Miklan replied, approaching his lips from his.

Glenn closed the distance between them and tasted his lips. And his heart was throbbing hard in his chest. Just like with Holst.

How was it possible?

He felt Miklan moving and tensed as his huge body pressed over his. Miklan pulled away.

“What’s happening?”

Glenn was about to reply but he realized Miklan just grabbed Holst’s wrist.

“I wanted to leave you alone. I know the way and I can cover Glenn! Just take your time, Glenn!” he smiled.

“You…leave?” Miklan repeated with surprise.

“Yes!”

“You won’t fight for Glenn?”

Holst shook his head. “I want him to be happy. If kissing a pretty lad like me gave him the courage to date the one he loves, I’m more than happy! And I got a free kiss!” he added with a wide smile. “And a nice view.”

He winked at Miklan.

“You can stay if you want to.”

“Thank you but being a third wheel isn’t in my tonight’s plans. I’ll say nothing about you, Miklan,” he swore, pressing a finger on his lips. “It’s Miklan, right?”

Miklan nodded.

Glenn got up and opened his mouth but then closed his lips.

Miklan tugged on Holst’s wrist, making him come on his lap.

“You… You shouldn’t do that,” Holst said, his breath faster.

“Did he hurt you?” Glenn asked, kneeling next to them.

Holst shook his head. As Miklan let go of him, Holst got up and stepped away, passing his hands in his hair to bring back his self-control.

“I will go back to the Monastery and… make sure you will be covered Glenn, come back when you want. And don’t worry, if you’re cursed, I’ll come give you a kiss so you can turn back into normal!”

“If you like him and he likes you, I’m fine,” Miklan said.

“Excuse me?” Holst replied.

“I pushed Glenn to kiss you,” Miklan reminded. “I’m fine with that if that makes you happy,” he said to his Fraldarius.

Holst folded his arms and looked at Glenn. Which glanced at him.

“That looks unfair…” Holst whispered.

Miklan held out his arms to Holst. Holst frowned and approached him. The redhead grabbed his waist and made him kneel next to him.

“It’s not that complicated to make it fair,” he said, leaning toward him. “Your hands are soft and warm. You kept looking at me…”

“I’m a man of taste,” Holst whispered.

He was about to close the distance between their lips when Miklan pulled away. He couldn’t help a groan.

“You fine with that, Glenn?” Miklan asked, realizing he hadn’t asked before.

Glenn who was staring, still sit in the floor, was surprised to be suddenly brought in all of this.

“Yes. If you’re both consenting,” Glenn pointed out.

“I’m very consenting,” Holst eagerly said.

He let out a cuss. For what he will look like?

But none of them insulted him of anything and Miklan even let out a chuckle before kissing his pink lips.

Holst forced himself to pull away but he couldn’t help smiling. He got up, though, and noticed the worries in Glenn’s eyes but he just removed the veils of his outfit, ripping them.

“What are you doing?!” Glenn protested.

“It’s to cover Miklan. It will be more comfortable like that, no?” he wondered, removing another veil.

“It’s kind from you. But you shouldn’t have destroyed your pretty… thing,” Miklan said.

“It’s fine. I can sew them later or ask Hilda to do it. She wanted to make this outfit prettier since months.”

“You let your sister sees you like that?” Miklan asked.

“That’s a night outfit. You are the both who can’t think genuinely!” Holst said.

“And you let your sister destroys your belonging?” Miklan groaned with more disdain.

“Noooo! She is really skilled!” Holst protested, giving the veils to Miklan, allowing him to hide himself a little. “Look what she can do.”

He took Glenn’s wrist to show the bracelet he still wore.

“I can ask her to make you want if you want to!”

Miklan stared the bracelet. “Yeah… sure, if you want to,” he said.

Holst smiled. “And so, you don’t believe to the Goddess and you’re cursed?” he wondered.

“That’s what they believe,” Miklan replied.

“That doesn’t look like a curse. I would be delighted to have the blessing to have two pretty guys kissing in front of me to make me become Human again,” Holst stated.

“You want to see two pretty guys kissing?” Glenn smiled.

“I do.”

Glenn approached Miklan and leaned toward him.

“He said pretty…” Miklan said.

“Yeah! I’m the judge and you’re so pretty, Miklan. Now, kiss!”

“Well, your wish is my command. Come here, pretty boy,” Miklan said to Glenn.

Glenn approached a bit more. His fingers caressed his cheek, brushing a scar.

“You really are beautiful in your very own way, though,” he whispered.

Holst firmly nodded.

Miklan groaned, not able to believe that. He kissed his Glenn, his tongue asking for the entry of his mouth. Glenn was a bit surprised but let him come inside, his eyes closed. He pulled away after a few seconds, out of breath, and then leaned toward Holst. Which seemed stupefied a second before leaning too so he could kiss him as well. He loved having him so close…

When Glenn had gently pushed him back, he had believed he would never have any chance with him and he wouldn’t insist at all! But having him now, and someone like Miklan as well? It was so weird, so delicious. As he moved away from this soft kiss, he passed his arm around his waist to hug him dearly while he smiled to Miklan. A smile inviting him to give him a kiss too, which the man complied to, tasting his lips, brushing his thighs. As Holst held thigh Glenn, he moved his other hand to bush Glenn’s, making him smile as he leaned his head on Holst’s shoulder.

“Glenn is right… you’re very beautiful. I love your scars, it give you such a feral look.”

“Thank you, I guess,” he said, struggling to believe any of them. “About the curse,” he quickly added to change the subject, “Usually, I only change at day… Daytime a Monster, nighttime a Human. They pushed me in reclusion, tried to make me disappear…”

“Why were you like that in nighttime?”

“We don’t know…” Glenn whispered.

Miklan nodded.

“We can only guess… I was just… so in rage. When they told us Glenn will go to Garreg Mach, I asked to go with them and my father said I could. And suddenly, he changed his mind. The months passed to work on ‘how I can follow the studies being what I am’ instantly vanished. My father didn’t want to try and Glenn was disappearing, away from me. With the promises of love but nothing more because we couldn’t. I understand,” he added to Glenn. “You’re just the only one keeping me sane. And having you away when he removed me everything…”

Glenn moved from Holst’s arms and approached him, passing his arms around his shoulders.

“I’m here. More than never. Just like we wished…”

“I’m grateful for that,” Miklan said, before moving toward him.

Their lips joined, discovered each other, again and again. How many years to wish for that? And they finally were together…

A part of Glenn was worry. For how long? His father had ambitions for him and he expected him to meet them. And yet… yet, he was with Miklan, kissing him, savoring his lips, his presence.

Holst couldn’t help smiling and he lied on the floor, looking et them in silence, not wanting to disturb them.

There was nothing, just… them in the mid of the night, in the mid of the woods.

Until Glenn and Miklan broke apart.

“Sorry,” Glenn said to Holst.

“I’m fine,” he smiled. “You two are so beautiful…”

Glenn moved his fingers to caress his round cheek.

“I think what I said: if you turn into a Monster, Glenn, I would make you come back. And I would be delighted to make come back Miklan as well… I just wondered… Will you stay in those woods, Miklan?”

“Yes. I don’t want to be away from Glenn… And I want to know more about you. I don’t expect to just kiss you once in a while for our thing to be steadier. You’re fascinating.”

“Thank you. You’re interesting…” He leaned toward him and Miklan kissed him. “And I want my sweet Glenn’s happiness. We can make this work… and perhaps… conjuring that Curse one day? Even though, I like that big Monster.”

“You’re so weird,” Glenn said with a little laugh.

“Sorry?”

“I love it,” Glenn countered.

“I love it too,” Miklan smiled.

He kissed the Golden Deer boy once again and passed his arm around Glenn to bring him against his body…


End file.
